


Где-то есть Зелёные Земли…

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Kalgary_Nurse



Series: 2 левел, мини [9]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то есть Зеленые Земли, о которых она часто думает, но куда никогда не уедет. Eё мир - как Джакку, горы оставшегося от Империи хлама и необходимость его разгребать. Но даже на Джакку бывают встречи, которые стоят всего</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где-то есть Зелёные Земли…

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the desert queens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/270341) by KRIS ANKA. 



> очень вольное обращение с одним из канонов, работа написана под впечатлением от арта и видео мэш-апа
> 
> Фик был написан на ФБ-2016, бета - kamili-kem.

— Я знаю, что ты ищешь.  
  
Девчонка была мелкая, щуплая. Сколько ей — десять? Хотя при такой степени недоедания может быть и двенадцать, и больше.  
  
— Я покажу.  
  
Надо же, настырная. Местные всё нос задирают да норовят цену набить, а эта пигалица решила сразу забрака за рога брать. Фуриоса чуть откинула капюшон, презрительно фыркнула: мол, я бы и сама нашла, но время поджимает.  
  
— Сколько? — бросила она.  
  
Девчонка тут же подобралась ближе, подтянула к боку длинный дрын, сваренный из какой-то арматурины и корпуса противопехотной мины. Местные заворчали: почуяли, как уплывает из пальцев выгодное предложение. Некто длинный, костлявый и очень рептильный на вид, с двумя парами суставов на тощих руках, дёрнулся было отогнать нахальную соплячку прочь, но девчонка шустро увернулась.  
  
— Пятьдесят! — выкрикнула она и зашагала прочь из-под навеса. — Идём!  
  
Фуриоса усмехнулась, подхватила мешок и пошла следом за проводницей.  
  
***  
  
_Джакку была дыра дырой. Жарко, грязно, песок, всюду горы хлама… Воспоминания о том, давнем деле с Жёнами и Несмертным Джо всплыли сами собой. Фуриоса раздражённо поскребла спину: клеймо давным-давно стёрто, кожа стала чистой, но иной раз казалось, что прошлое вернулось. Песок, пустыня, запах дизельного топлива и горячего металла. И рёв устаревших двигателей внутреннего сгорания. По сравнению с Корусантом не просто прошлое, а нечто доисторическое._  
  
_И тем не менее след вёл именно сюда._  
  
_Синопсис по делу «имперской сокровищницы» был разделён на три части: общее, догадки и достоверная информация. К сожалению, третья часть была самой малой по объёму, зато вторая… На сегодняшний день не осталось ни одного свидетеля, который мог бы сказать, что именно Палпатин хранил за семью биометрическими замками, дюрасталевой дверью и ротой гвардейцев. Кто-то клялся, что это сокровища с Императрицы Теты. Кто-то уверял, что это собрание редкой силы и чистоты кристаллов для световых мечей. Скайуокер же на прямой вопрос, какого криффа следует искать, ответил, что скорее всего речь идёт о голокронах. И добавил: «Если верить тому, что о нём рассказывали». Фуриоса тогда ещё подумала, с кем из лично знавших Палпатина он мог на эту тему беседовать, но спрашивать не стала. Хотя было очень интересно._  
  
_Вот и выходило, что последний раз «Зоркую» — одну из личных яхт Палпатина — видели именно в системе Джакку. Ну а потом случился бой, поверхность планеты завалило обломками кораблей, остальное сделали песчаные бури и местные сталкеры-помоечники. Так что если «Зоркая» и оставалась лежать где-то в дюнах, сейчас её было бы не отличить от другого ржавого хлама._  
  
_Сама Фуриоса частенько думала, что никаких сокровищ нет, а если даже и были — то их уже прибрали к рукам шустрые моффы или кто-то из местных. Но задание есть задание — половина республиканской разведки работала по принципу «мало ли что». А вдруг что-то осталось? И если таки да, то как это «что-то» можно пустить в дело?_  
  
  
***  
  
У девчонки был спидер — нечто среднее между краулером и грузовиком на ионной тяге. Большой кожух ржаво-оранжевого цвета и пара сидений позади. По бокам — сетки и подсумки для хабара.  
  
Девчонка резво запрыгнула в седло, подождала, пока Фуриоса устроится за спиной, и дала газу.  
  
Спидер попетлял между барханов, обогнул остов звёздного разрушителя, пролетел сквозь руины заброшенной буровой станции, заложил крутой вираж и двинулся вслед за солнцем.  
  
А потом вдали показались скалы.  
  
Девчонка тормознула спидер у подножья дюны, вылезла из седла.  
  
— Ролдо всегда за мной следит, — произнесла она. — Нельзя напрямик лететь.  
  
Фуриоса пожала плечами, потом повернулась к девочке:  
  
— Тебя звать как?  
  
— Рей, — проводница подхватила свой дрын, повесила через плечо перевязь с инструментами. — Дальше надо пешком идти.  
  
Скалы были ещё далеко, а день уже начал клониться к вечеру. Рей, будто двужильная, шагала по песку, Фуриоса — рядом. Не разговаривали — берегли дыхание и воду. На закате, когда стало ясно, что засветло до скал они не доберутся и надо делать привал, Фуриоса на секунду ушла в медитацию, потянулась к Рей через Силу — так, проверить. И почти не удивилась, ощутив знакомую ауру. Судя по всему, Рей жила совсем одна, может быть, как раз дар и помог ей уцелеть?  
  
***  
  
_От Макса вестей не было, а вот Тост присылала регулярные сообщения через голонет. Они с девочками устроились при новом Храме джедаев, она сама пошла учиться на оперативника. Фуриоса часто вспоминала их: бывшие рабыни, бывшие наложницы, все — разные. Тост, Даг, Чидо, Кэйпэбл… Чидо после прилёта в Храм часто кричала ночами. Кэйп держала всё в себе: после гибели того парнишки-клона на фуре она и вовсе разговаривать перестала, но когда спустя пару месяцев у ворот объявилась тощая долговязая фигура, то будто плотину прорвало — и слёзы, и смех… А Даг ушла в джедаи — ученицей к мастеру Агалар, в целительский корпус. Но она всегда была не от мира сего…_  
  
_А Макс как сквозь землю провалился, крифф его побери._  
  
***  
  
Рассвет они встретили в пути. Скалы на горизонте будто застыли, не приближаясь ни на шаг. «Там под землёй что-то, — пояснила Рей, — глушит двигатели». Если так — то, может, дело и не пустышка.  
  
К полудню начало ломить руку. Левую — прямо под протезом. Фуриоса часто останавливалась, тёрла плечо, пытаясь унять ноющие мышцы. Только бы импланты не вырубились…  
  
А потом Рей вдруг замерла.  
  
— Идёт буря, — она потянула носом воздух, обеспокоенно взглянула на скалы, потом — на Фуриосу. — Не успеем.  
  
Всего-то? Уж лучше буря, чем парочка тех шустрых ребят, о которых говорила Рей. Фуриоса сбросила на песок заплечную сумку, развязала ремни. С Ролдо или остальными, у кого был на её проводницу зуб, она бы справилась, не вопрос, но светить мечом попусту не хотелось. В присутствии разведки, хоть республиканской, хоть имперской, народ обычно не очень разговорчив.  
  
— Переждём, — она вытянула из сумки плоскую шайбу купола и махнула Рей. — Садись ближе.  
  
Они едва успели: стоило закрыть клапан, как налетел ветер. По куполу, полупрозрачной ребристой палатке, похожей на морского ежа, застучал песок. Рей сложила свой шест — он у неё оказался телескопическим — умостилась рядом. Фуриоса достала из сумки универсальный паёк — небольшую прессованную плитку восемь на восемь квадратов. Разделили, съели, запив тёплой водой. Рей ела жадно, но аккуратно, ни крошки не уронила. За матерчатыми стенами шелестел песок.  
  
— Давно ты здесь живёшь? — спросила Фуриоса.  
  
— Давно, — Рей подтянула колени к груди, помолчала. — Больше двух тысяч дней, наверное, надо посчитать.  
  
«Семь тысяч дней. Кроме тех, что я не помню», — воспоминание укололо, заставив нахмуриться. Но она-то была взрослой и подготовленной, с передатчиком на случай эвакуации и командой, если придётся прорываться с боем… Тогда всё было иначе. Фуриоса усмехнулась про себя: как же, иначе… Кто тебя заставлял тащить гарем Несмертного, мальчишку-бойца? Не в одиночку, но… А Макс потом всё равно смыслся, паразит.  
  
— За мной прилетят, — Рей вскинула голову, и Фуриоса почувствовала на себе её взгляд. — Я знаю. Меня заберут отсюда.  
  
Девчонки Несмертного тоже ждали, что их заберут. Пытались держаться. А когда вера истощилась, ей на смену пришло мрачное упрямство: лучше смерть, чем этот загон со старым извращенцем впридачу. Как там Джейд любит говорить? Помоги себе сам?..  
  
— Я плохо помню, но там совсем не так, как тут. Там много зелени. И вода — полно воды, — Рей прижалась к ней костлявым плечом. — Мне иногда снится, а потом просыпаюсь — а всё по-прежнему…  
  
«Мне тоже снился дом, — вспомнила Фуриоса, — в первые несколько недель — каждую ночь. Трава по пояс, мокрая от росы, зелёные реки с илистыми берегами, весенние ливни… Снилось, как летом ныряешь в озеро с обрыва, как ходишь с девчонками на утреннюю рыбалку, а открываешь глаза — и ничего не меняется. Всё тот же песок, та же война за воду, тот же запах бензина и чёрные от машинной смазки руки».  
  
Ветер яростно трепал палатку.  
  
***  
  
_По Максу она скучала. Подумаешь, чокнутый — зато надёжный, да и кто нынче в разведке не без прибабаха?.. А он ведь был джедаем, и не из худших…_  
  
_После дела Несмертного Фуриоса пыталась пробить его по базе, но нашлось мало: да, джедай, да, оперативник, как она сама. Работал шерифом где-то во Внешнем Поясе, потом что-то с ним случилось, и — всё. Был джедай Макс да весь вышел._  
  
_Жаль, что им тогда не удалось поговорить — может, и получилось бы убедить его вернуться. Сейчас нужны такие люди — обстрелянные, умелые, опытные…_  
  
_А Скайуокер наверняка знает что-то — не может не знать, с его-то уровнем допуска._  
  
***  
  
Под скалами действительно оказался тайник. Рей показала, где находится панель замка, где — замаскированные вентиляционные шахты. Но самим не открыть — запорная система слишком сложная, да и нарваться на «подарочек» от тех, кто устроил этот схрон, очень не хотелось. Фуриоса поставила маячок и бросила вызов своим: прилетайте, мол, дело есть. Ответ пришёл сразу же: бежим-спотыкаемся, уже на орбите, ждите часов через пять. Отбой.  
  
Отбой так отбой. Они засобирались в обратный путь. Рей всё поглядывала то на Фуриосу, то на передатчик — боялась, что обманут? И надо бы спросить, чего пятьдесят-то. Не кредитов же — республиканские деньги тут не в ходу, имперские — тем более…  
  
А у спидера их уже ждал скотина-Ролдо — тот самый рептильный и многосуставчатый.  
  
***  
  
_Иногда Фуриоса задумывалась, а не пора ли уже на покой — в Храм, молодняк учить, или домой, в клан матери. Что так, что эдак, без дела бы сидеть не дали. Порой мысль о спокойной жизни казалась ужасно соблазнительной: бросить к ранкору задания, инструктаж, тренировки на «полосе выживания». Сменить полевой протез на гражданский — чтобы просто рука, без спрятанных маячков, шоковых гранат и запчастей к мечу. Но потом оказывалось, что столько ещё всего несделанного, столько невыполнимых миссий, когда никто, кроме тебя…_  
  
_Эйс вот подал заявление сразу после той заварухи с Несмертным: стар он, мол, чтобы эквилибристикой заниматься… Сто раз грозился уйти, а на сто первый таки ушёл. Укатали забрака татуинские гонки… Помнится, на прощальной вечеринке Эйс пошутил: мол, что-то изменить любой дурак может, а вот чтобы болт забить, тут решимость нужна, характер… Они тогда посмеялись, а теперь Фуриоса всё чаще думала, что он прав. Нет в ней силы воли, чтобы сказать: «Всё, хватит. Я пас, дальше без меня». И не будет, наверное — потому что до сих пор и во Внешнем Поясе, и даже на границе Среднего остались обмудки вроде Несмертного, работорговцы, просто зарвавшиеся князьки, которым охота устроить себе персональную империю… И остались такие, как её девочки, как парни-клоны с промытыми мозгами, готовые умереть ни за что — и такие, как эта девчонка-мусорщица с пустынной планеты. Те, до кого никому нет дела, и потому мысли вроде «последнее задание, потом улечу домой, буду матери помогать» откладывались в долгий ящик. Головой Фуриоса понимала, что ей не то что одной — сотни жизней не хватит, чтобы разгрести весь бардак в Новой Республике, но голове поди это объясни…_  
  
***  
  
Рей выставила вперёд свою палку, начала ругаться с Ролдо на местном наречии, даром что была ниже ростом раза в два. Тот не отставал: шипел, указывая то на спидер, то на Фуриосу. Небось, делиться требовал, а то и вовсе валить подобру-поздорову, пока цела. Фуриоса потянулась к поясу, погладила рукоять меча: хотелось, чтоб чисто и быстро, без заноз, но, видать, не её сегодня день.  
  
Ролдо вытащил из-за пояса лучевик — старый военный «Ф-17», такие в Империи обычно конвой носил… Рей попятилась, но не испугалась — молодец, девочка. Фуриоса встала рядом, положила руку ей на плечо, отодвигая себе за спину — мало ли, зацепит ещё. Ролдо снова заорал что-то, замахал лучевиком, целясь то в них, то в спидер. Рей что-то коротко выкрикнула.  
  
А потом был выстрел.  
  
«Не думай, — говорили инструкторы в Академии, — пусть тело делает. Пошла!». Шаг вперёд — меч включился сам собой, руки сами отбили разряд. Левая дёрнулась к «тревожной кнопке»: все сюда, у нас тут становится жарко!.. Рей (Фуриоса ощутила это кожей) так и уставилась на неё, на зелёный световой клинок, на дюрасталевое предплечье. Ролдо выплюнул что-то неприличное и снова выстрелил — кажется, на джедаев у него был свой зуб. От дальнего бархана поднялся в воздух парящий катер, с борта тут же открыли огонь — пришлось прятаться за спидером.  
  
Фуриоса выругалась, попыталась потянуться Силой к катеру: посудина вильнула кормой, но удержалась. Крифф! Рядом часто дышала Рей, сжимая в руках свой боевой дрын.  
  
— Стрелять умеешь? — Да, плохи дела, когда приходится давать оружие детям, но положение хуже некуда. Рей кивнула, облизнула сухие губы. Фуриоса потянулась к ней через Силу: спокойно, мол, кадет, прорвёмся. Вот предохранитель, вот спуск, вот индикатор заряда. Стреляй короткими очередями. Поняла? Вот и умница. А я пока поработаю щитом.  
  
Один из парней Ролдо достал и уложил на плечо нечто вроде одноразового миномёта, прицелился… Фуриоса выругалась, утянула Рей подальше за спидер, заставила пригнуться. Заорала: «Ложись! Сейчас рванёт!» — и ткнула в песок, закрывая собой.  
  
Долбануло так, что поначалу даже уши заложило. Их засыпало песком и обломками горячего металла, но спидер устоял — тяжёлый нос пока держался, прикрывая от выстрелов. Рей помотала головой, с трудом вытащила из-за пазухи лучевик — пальцы так и закостенели на прикладе. Фуриоса, отбив мечом очередной заряд, про себя снова похвалила её: молодец девочка, не растерялась. Эх, жаль, что все рикошеты в молоко уходят… Всех припасов у них оставалось — запасная батарея для лучевика, две гранаты и меч. Против четверых с куда большим арсеналом и «адской дудкой» впридачу. И где достали только…  
  
— Ты ведь джедай? — спросила Рей. — Настоящий?  
  
Фуриоса фыркнула и невесело усмехнулась: ага, джедай, джедаистее некуда — и заставила Рей пригнуться.  
  
— Не высовывайся, а то подстрелят.  
  
Рей послушалась, потом выглянула из-за корпуса спидера и почти вслепую выстрелила. Судя по звукам — попала.  
  
— Если выберемся, полетишь со мной? — спросила Фуриоса. Рей на миг застыла, а потом уставилась на неё во все глаза и закивала — быстро-быстро, будто боялась, что послышалось.  
  
— Ну вот и ладушки, — Фуриоса освободила одну из спрятанных на протезе гранат, прикинула, далеко ли до катера. — Когда брошу — ложись, — пояснила она, потом высунулась из-за спидера и швырнула гранату, Силой добавив ей ускорения.  
  
Жахнуло — будь здоров. Катер, правда, против ожидания не разворотило, но с кормы пошёл дым — уже хорошо. С той стороны на миг прекратили стрелять, Фуриоса даже успела порадоваться, что у Ролдо и его парней заряды кончились, но зря — разозлённые потерей катера, те начали палить как сумасшедшие. Вот же крифф! Вспомнились слухи о ситхах: те, мол, с полпинка могли придушить любого без помощи рук, одной Силой… Вот бы сюда кого-то из этих ребят!  
  
Рей расстреляла всю баратею, пришлось доставать новую. Останки спидера грозили вот-вот развалиться, а подкрепления всё не было. Вот ранкор их побери, где они шляются?! Фуриоса пообещала себе: если выберется, то перед следующим заданием сходит в техотдел: пусть вмонтируют в протез гранатомёт или энергохлыст, а лучше — и то, и другое. А то развелось партизан… Тоже мне, Армия освобождения!..  
  
Вода кончалась. Оставалось чуть больше половины фляги, если осада затянется — их просто возьмут измором. Не без потерь, но всё-таки. Фуриоса вытащила из сумки шприц с «коктейлем» и зло всадила его под ключицу: хвост от нексу они получат, а не их с Рей! Уж она-то, Фуриоса, позаботится.  
  
А потом песок вокруг поднялся в воздух — будто бы снова началась буря — и внезапно заложило уши. Рей уставилась в небо, заморгала — пряди растрёпанных волос встали дыбом, между ними начали проскакивать мелкие разряды… А Фуриоса откинулась спиной на ржавый металлический корпус и на миг прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как против воли разъезжается в улыбке рот. С той стороны послышались крики, гул двигателей и треск — а потом всё стихло. Песок улёгся, и в сухом воздухе запахло жжёным пластоидом.  
  
— Живые есть? — прокричал кто-то.  
  
Фуриоса поднялась, помогла встать Рей, попутно вытянув из её пальцев лучевик, и обернулась.  
  
— Есть, — хрипло отозвалась она и пошла к десанту в оранжевом пустынном камуфляже. — Где вас ситхи носили?  
  
— И хоть бы раз спасибо сказала… — буркнул один из десантников, доставая комм, и уже туда: — У нас всё. Пострадавших нет, угроза нейтрализована.  
  
А спустя пару минут на песок опустился флаер, и из него вышли двое: оба невысокие, в чёрной штурмовой форме, с открыто висящими на поясе мечами. Тот, что повыше, стянул с головы шлем, взлохматил и без того растрёпанные светлые волосы и улыбнулся:  
  
— Ну, поздравляю с выполнением задания.  
  
***  
  
— На пенсию не тянет?  
  
— Иногда. В особенно поганые дни.  
  
Скайуокер усмехнулся, но ничего не ответил: они оба знали, что ни на какую пенсию она не уйдёт. Ну, может быть, лет через двадцать-тридцать, и то не факт. Да и сам Скайуокер, кажется, тоже мог лишь мечтать о спокойной жизни. Работы по горло: молодняк сильный, нахрапистый, но неопытный — страсть. Стружку снимать надо, по носам щёлкать — может, тогда какой толк из «джедаят» и выйдет.  
  
— Как отдохнёшь — дай знать. Дело есть, — Скайуокер кинул на её чип визу об увольнительной, отложил датапад в сторону. — Кстати, а что за ребёнок в лагере?  
  
— Местная, — Фуриоса невольно подобралась, уже готовясь к спору. Вот сейчас Скайуокер как скажет, что в её положении семья — непозволительная роскошь!.. — Живёт одна, в пустыне… Очень мне помогла.  
  
Скайуокер понимающе улыбнулся.  
  
— Заберёшь её? Сильная девочка, упёртая. И одарённая — я это даже без тестов вижу. Сырая, но если подучить…  
  
— Уж насчёт этого не сомневайся. Попрошу мать взять её в науку. Жаль, Кейти Конканнон нет уже…  
  
— Жаль, — произнёс Скайуокер. Помолчал, будто собираясь с мыслями, а потом спросил: — Она к тебе не приходит?  
  
Призраки её своим обществом не баловали. Ни разу. Ни один. Иногда Фуриоса спрашивала себя, а не её ли это вина. Может быть, маловато у неё Силы и таланта, потому и не видит? А может быть, никаких призраков и нет вовсе, просто очевидцы так сильно тоскуют по потерянным друзьям и родичам, что сами создают их подобия?  
  
Скайуокер как мысли подслушал: грустно улыбнулся, покачал головой:  
  
— Они сами решают, когда приходить. К сожалению. И — нет, это не иллюзия, не самообман — они часто рассказывают такое, о чём ты и знать не знаешь, так что… — он снова взял датапад, активировал малую сферу. — Я так понимаю, у девочки ни номера соцобеспечения, ни документов, ни чипа?..  
  
Фуриоса кивнула: официально Рей не существовало вовсе. Какой соцработник полетит в эдакую глушь, да ещё и на планету, которая то под рейдерами, то под Империей, то вообще как та тука, которая гуляла сама по себе.  
  
— Я тебе рекомендацию на удочерение выпишу, сделаем… как звать?.. Сделаем твоей Рей чип, внесём в базу Республики… Джакку, вроде бы, обещают статус протектората.  
  
— Она всё говорит, что ждёт кого-то, но сдаётся мне… — Фуриоса замолчала, вспомнив образ, украдкой пойманный тогда, на привале по пути к тайнику. Покрытая рядами кривоватых чёрточек переборка. Дни, похожие один на другой, одинаковые, как песчинки. И обещание, данное самой себе: однажды я улечу отсюда. За мной придут и заберут в совсем другое место — в место, где будет много зелени и полно чистой воды. За мной придут. Обязательно. Нужно только дождаться.  
  
В лагере Джакку в основном называли «помойкой», но Фуриосе планета теперь больше напоминала драконье кладбище. Проржавевшие скелеты кораблей в океане песка — забытые, брошенные, выпотрошенные добытчиками-сталкерами. Бывшее поле боя.  
  
Тайник оказался чем-то вроде схрона контрабандистов: оружие, местами попадались тючки с рилом и спайсом, а ещё — броня, ракетные ранцы, запчасти… Нашли целый ангар с рядами новеньких, будто бы только что собранных «таев» — хотя зачем кому-то мог понадобиться этот антиквариат? Фуриоса вспомнила, что Скайуокер рассказывал об автоматических цехах имперских времён. Скорее всего, это старьё — их работа. Летать летает, но против эскадрильи «проныр» шансов — ноль.  
  
И никаких сокровищ. Даже обидно.  
  
  
Они все еще находились на Джакку. Продолжали искать продавцов, и, что важнее, — покупателей. По всему выходило, что кто-то собирался создать небольшую личную армию. Правда, устаревшие истребители…  
  
«Просто у них масштабная ролевая по Империи», — шутила Джейд и криво ухмылялась. Фуриоса видела, что той это место сильно не по нраву: бывшая Рука Императора хмурилась, морщила лоб, как зверь по клетке ходила между рядами «таев». Словно чуяла какой-то подвох. И у кого это — «у них»? У остатков имперского флота?..  
  
***  
  
Скайуокер навестил их перед самым отлётом: они сидели в пассажирском трюме, ребята из штурмовой команды показывали Рей, как работать с энергохлыстом, а Фуриоса вполглаза присматривала за ней. Скорее по привычке, чем из-за беспокойства. Десант — ребята опытные, да и хлыст всё равно разряжен.  
  
— На два слова, — Скайуокер поманил её в коридор, а там достал из кармана небольшой футляр с инфокристаллом. — Вот. Негусто, конечно. Это не имеет отношения к работе, — на всякий случай добавил он.  
  
Фуриоса подняла на него взгляд, уже догадываясь, но всё равно не веря — потому что она же искала, всю голосеть перерыла, даже кое-кого из знакомых тряхнула…  
  
— Это Мара, ей спасибо скажи, — улыбнулся Скайуокер. — Я бы в жизни не продрался сквозь этот бурелом. Очень непростой человек этот твой Макс…  
  
— Ты, никак, рекомендуешь его завербовать? — Фуриоса подозрительно прищурилась — так, на всякий случай, но Скайуокер только головой покачал.  
  
— Да нужен он мне… У меня таких ненормальных — полная Академия. Но если что…  
  
— Спасибо, — Фуриоса сжала кристалл и усмехнулась. — Если что — я дам знать.  
  
Когда она вернулась, Рей явно что-то почуяла, уставилась на неё — мол, секретничаешь? Утаиваешь что-то от боевых товарищей? Фуриоса улыбнулась, похлопала её по плечу и села рядом.  
  
— Это друг. Думала, потерялся, а он взял да нашёлся… Я вас познакомлю. Он тебе точно понравится.


End file.
